Skaeran
Skaeran is the current home of the remaining members of the Othtunthomuush Clan. The Clan Leader, Uadjit Othtunthomuush, left with a majority of the clan so the remaining families have banded together to prove the goodness within red dragonborns, they have all moved into the floating Citadel for survival. It rests West of Houpeir, in the remains of the Orcish island, Shattersky. Locations Seian vur Mitne (Hero and Light) '''Proprietor: '''Othtunthomuush Narlasar The revamped tavern from Shattersky's earliest times, it is known for it's large tankern size. Accommodation is slim and equates to a few wooden cots by the hearth, it's menu is heavily meat based and Narlasar, not having many visitors, is very friendly to any customers. Othtunthomuush Maekrix (Leadership) '''Acting Clan Leader: '''Othtunthomuush Grikira The large centre tower is currently being used by Grikira who is self appointed acting clan leader, since Uadjit left with most of the clan she is trying to return to normal but things have changed so drastically that the families are only living off the spite they feel for the rest of the clan. Grikira doesn't have the power to assign chaperones so the rest of the clan is paralyzed by options. Grikira and Miaatt work together to keep the remaining clan members strong in their faith and in their community. Gardens '''Caretaker: '''Othtunthomuush Otijhan Otijhan is the only remaining Druid in the clan, part of the Circle of Land (Desert). He tends to the magical gardens to keep the clan fed. He knows that there is dark magics about Skaeran but can't do anything about it. He is the one person between the clan and starvation. He's trying to teach some of the kids about druidic magic. Temple to Tiamat/Garyx '''Cleric: '''Othtunthomuush Miaatt/Kilxan The Temple to Tiamat was originally an Orcish temple to Gruumsh but has been destroyed and rebuilt. Faith in Tiamat has fluctuated over the few years since Uadjit left. Many go to her for the power to survive and build the crucial spite to continue to live, others have begun to pray to Garyx as seemingly Uadh=jit's success may have been tied to him. It is a messy religious time for the Othtunthomuush, Kilxan tries desperately to keep his people above despair. Yor (Learn) '''Educator: '''Othtunthomuush Carann Carann is the most knowledgeable member of the clan, she teaches the remaining children on the Dragonborn Agreement and it's history. She knows the most about the history of Shattersky as she was assigned a chaperone when she was younger and visited Neverwinter and chose to learn about the area. Shattersky Prison At the base of the Citadel, is a teleportation circle that takes whoever uses it to an underground cavern which contains the ancient corpse of the dwarven scholar, Jennyl Morakin. The stone floor has incredibly powerful Abjuration and Evocation magic, it lays dormant and is clearly made to bind a creature. There are 6 baby sized cots propped up to face the centre of this huge arcane circle. This Prison was originally built to cotain the Empress of the V'Shtak Shehad, Nala the Red. It was instead used by Jennyl to seal the Orb of Velsharoon, Uadjit unsealed it over a few years and broke it into pieces before implanting it into 5 of her 6 children. History Pre Campaign Once the Orc Island of Shattersky, they were destroyed by the mistaken ritual at Vedaport. Eons passed and the Red dragonborns moved here for 'unknown reasons'.